Escape
by MasterofFantasy
Summary: Why is this strange tamaranian trying to take revenge on Starfire. And will Robin be able to admit his love to Starfire? R and R please. RobStar and a little bit of other couples too.
1. Flare

Flare's Revenge

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

Here is my latest fan fiction please enjoy and remember to turn off all cell phones, beepers, pagers, mini TVs, radios, and game boys while in the theater, lol.

Chapter 1: Flare

A tamaranian male levitated above the ground waiting for a Titan to strike.

" A fellow tamaranian has stolen earthly jewels, and that is against both planets laws!" Starfire said angrily.

" I don't think he's a fellow tamaranian," noted Robin.

" I only stole the gems to get your attention," the tamaranian said coldly to Starfire.

" Well you certainly have it!" Starfire angrily said as her eyes glowed green. The tamaranian's semi long light red hair blew in the wind as he smiled evilly. Robin started to dash forward, fencing stick ready to strike. " Please stop Robin," Starfire requested, " I cannot allow a tamaranian to burden my friends, so please go back to Titans Tower."

" But Starfire-" Robin started.

" Please go," she pleaded. Robin and the other Titans got into the T car and drove off. " Who are you?" Starfire asked.

" Call me Flare," he said.

" What do you want with me?" Starfire asked. Flare gave his evil, disturbing smile and his green eyes glowed as he fired a starbolt. Starfire dodged with ease as the green blasts flew by. " Your aim is not accurate," Starfire noticed. Flare smiled as the starbolts turned and headed back toward Starfire. She was hit and when the smoke from the blasts cleared she had, two huge bruises.

" My aim isn't accurate?" Flare asked mockingly. Starfire was getting angry and her eyes shot green lasers at Flare. Flare was hit, but didn't care as he fired a pair of lasers back at Starfire. Starfire held back her crying as she let the pain out in her next starbolt. Smoke filled the area and it wasn't clearing.

" Show yourself or become a Figorbinorg!" Starfire angrily yelled. She shot rapid starbolts in all directions, but heard no crying out in pain or mocking laughter. The smoke started to clear, but still no sign of Flare. Starfire continued to scan the area for him by constantly firing starbolts. Little by little the smoke continued to clear, but no evidence of Flare. Starfire looked up to make sure he wasn't right above her and she saw Flare in the distance, his tamaranian warrior robe blowing in the wind as he continued flying upward clutching the freshly bleeding wound Starfire had made. Something wasn't right Flare was headed for… TAMARAN? And worse he still had the bag of jewels he stole.

**At Titans tower**

" Where is Starfire it's been nearly two hours?" Robin asked to the Titans.

" Dude she is strong enough to take care of herself," Cyborg said still concentrating on the racing game that he was losing against BB.

" Maybe she lost the battle," Robin said worriedly. There was a knock on the door and Robin quickly answered it.

" I got an order for three large pizzas, two pepperoni, one vegetarian for Mr. Cyborg of the Teen Titans," the pizza man said.

" That's me!" Cyborg said, excited that the pizza was here, but also happy for an excuse to get away from the game he was losing. He took the pizzas and gave the man 20 dollars. " Special deal, three large pizzas with any toppings for 15 bucks, the rest is his tip," Cyborg told the Titans. Robin slowly walked back to the couch, disappointed that it wasn't Starfire who was at the door.

" Come on Robin you know you want some delicious pizza!" BB said as he took a huge bite out of his vegetarian pizza. Just then there was another knock at the door and Robin slumped over to it thinking that it was the pizza man wanting a bigger tip. He opened the door and to his relief saw Starfire looking straight at him.

" Friends I have returned victorious for the evil tamaranian Flare has fled! But Flare still has the jewels," she told them and then her face filled with even more worry. " And he was fleeing in the direction of Tamaran, and I am concerned about my knorphka who is now ruling Tamaran (See episode " Betrothed" and I don't know his name so I'll call him the ruler because he is the ruler of Tamaran)," Starfire explained to the Titans.

" Cyborg, ready the spaceship we head for Tamaran tomorrow," Robin commanded.

" Thank you Robin!" Starfire said enthusiastically. " Glorious it is the pizza of the pepperoni!" she said as she noticed the pizza. She sat down at the table and took a slice of the pizza. Robin now filled with relief because Starfire had returned, sat down took a slice of the pepperoni pizza and gobbled it down out of hunger.

After they finished eating Raven went to her room to meditate. Cyborg and BB finished their game ending in BB winning, but Cyborg insisted it was luck so they played again, Starfire headed up to the roof to take a look at the ocean that was next to Titan's tower because she had nothing else to do, and Robin decided to follow her.

" Robin I am so very worried about the ruler of Tamaran," Starfire told him.

" Don't worry we'll get Flare," Robin soothed the girl that he so much loved.

" I still wonder why he went out of his way stealing the gems to get the attention of me," Starfire said to the Boy Wonder.

" We'll soon find out," Robin answered simply.

**In Space**

Flare was nearing Tamaran he was maybe about five minutes away from his home planet.

" I'm making good time," he told himself, " Taking over Tamaran shouldn't be more than an hours work. " I can't wait to see that goodie-goodie Starfire's face when she sees that I'm the ruler of Tamaran." Flare smiled evilly as he zipped through space. " Soon you will be free," Flare said to his emerald necklace.

" Good," said a dark voice coming out from his necklace.

" And when you are we will rule Tamaran together!" Flare triumphantly said to his necklace.

" You have to take it over first!" the dark voice told him.

" Don't worry I'm already here," Flare said as he landed on Tamaran. Flare walked casually to the gate of the castle.

" Halt, you need permission to enter the castle," a tamaranian guard said.

" I have all the permission there is in the world," Flare said as his eyes glowed green and he shot a starbolt at the guard. The guard immediately fell to the ground. " He won't be waking up for a while," Flare boasted to himself. Flare thought for a minute he dressed up in the guard's clothes leaving the actual guard in a brown tunic and sweats. Flare walked into the castle holding the real guard. He walked all the way to where the rulers throne was. " I've got an intruder," he said to the ruler.

" Guards this is the fifth intrusion today and I'm getting angry at these citizens trying to steal from the treasure room. (I made that up so don't think it was in an episode) Banish him from Tamaran!" the ruler ordered, " Good job my guard take the rest of the night off."

Flare walked into the guard's room and decided he'd rather take over Tamaran right in front of Starfire's eyes. Flare checked his pockets making sure he still had the small bag of jewels he stole from earth as a lure for the Titan's.

Please tell me what you thought in a review, because I would like 4 reviews to write another chapter. I now accept anonymous reviews so what are you waiting for?


	2. Tamaran

Escape (If you are confused because the first chapter says Flare's Revenge, then I'm telling you now that I changed the title)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

To A Ghostly Raven: I'm glad you enjoyed the story so far, and I like the RobStar pairing too! (To see more couples I like head to my profile)

To ShuffleWriter: Flare is pretty cool.

To DracoandHermioneficsrule: I like your idea, but sorry I can't and you'll see why later in the story.

When I wrote this I only had three reviews so if I left you out I'm terribly sorry. And I know what I said about thefour reviews thing, but I just couldn't resist writing this chapter.

Chapter 2: Tamaran

" You guys ready for take off?" Cyborg asked the other Titans.

" Yes I am most certainly ready," Starfire answered.

" I'm ready," Raven said expressionlessly.

" Yeah I'm ready to take off," Robin told Cyborg.

" Stupid seatbelt!" BB exclaimed, " Okay I got it so I'm ready to go."

" 5,4,3,2,1 go," Cyborg said. They took off roughly, but it got smoother as they got higher. " We're entering the Exosphere (The exosphere is the highest layer of the atmosphere, beyond this is space)," Cyborg told them.

" That's nice," BB yawned he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Cyborg was in the front of the spaceship driving when he saw this large blue vicious bird thing with razor sharp teeth and deep blue mysterious eyes.

" What is that?" Cyborg asked in a horrified voice, " Raven fire lasers!" Raven who was in charge of weapons pushed a button that fired four sets of translucent dark red on the outside and white on the inside lasers. The lasers hit the thing, but it didn't seemed hurt. Starfire walked up to the front window and didn't seem surprised.

" It is a mere Kelg," Starfire stated, " They guard Tamaran."

" Why weren't they here last time we came?" Robin asked.

" They only guard in the season Regthin, that is when invaders usually come so have Kelgs to guard Tamaran from invaders," Starfire told them.

" How do we destroy them?" Cyborg asked.

" It is almost impossible to destroy it without using starbolts," Starfire said as she opened a window slightly so the air wouldn't get out for the human or half human Titans and she fired a starbolt making it instantly disappear.

" That works," Cyborg noted. " We're getting close to Tamaran."

" Good I think I'm getting seasick," BB said.

" We're not in the sea oh brilliant one," Raven said sarcastically.

" Then I'm spacesick," BB told them.

" Is that even a word?" Raven asked.

" No," Robin answered. The Titan's spaceship landed on Tamaran and they slowly got out one by one. Starfire walked up to the castle gates.

" Halt! Who goes there?" a guard asked.

" Princess Starfire, and I wish to see the ruler of Tamaran, these are my friends let them come too," Starfire told the guard. The guard nodded and moved out of the way letting Starfire and the Titans go into the castle. They walked many hallways crossing paths with many guards when they finally got into the ruler's room.

" Ah princess Starfire, why have you come so unexpectedly?" the Ruler asked.

" I have come with the news of-" Starfire stopped talking as she saw a guard that strangely resembled Flare having an evil grin on his face," My friends and I have come just to visit," Starfire finished saying not wanting to blow Flare's cover because then he would definitely attack right now and she wanted to postpone the fight as long as possible.

" Great! Guards prepare a list of restaurants that I especially recommend for Princess Starfire and her friends," the Ruler commanded. One of the guards (Not Flare) handed Starfire a list of places to go. The Titans walked outside and started to decide where they wanted to go.

" So we left at 8:00am and we got here at 3:30pm and now its 4:00pm a little early for dinner don't you think?" BB said a little bit sarcastically. The Titans nodded.

" Friends I have an idea, we should go see the Ridakin which is very, "cool" as earthlings would say it!" Starfire excitedly told them. They nodded and Starfire started walking to the right of the castle stopping in front of these 10 big treasure chests made of gold and silver, Starfire opened one of the chests which held about 1000 necklaces with some kind of Tamaranian crystal on them. " For those who cannot fly these enable you to, but Tamaran has a strict rule about returning them before you return to your home planet," Starfire explained. Cyborg, Robin, and BB (Because he didn't want to change into an animal to fly) grabbed a necklace for themselves. Starfire rose up about 10 feet off the ground and beckoned to the other Titans.

Raven instantly levitated to where Starfire was, but the others had more trouble.

" For beginners you should just jump off the ground and you'll be flying, then just lean in different directions, but when you get more advanced you won't have to jump," Starfire explained. Robin was the first one to jump off the ground and fly up to Starfire and Raven, then came BB, and finally Cyborg. Starfire guided them to a place where some sort of Tamaranian dog, which was the Ridakin, was flying through rings of lightning as opposed to fire on earth.

After the show BB, Raven, and Cyborg went to some place that had meat and vegetarian dishes, while Starfire and Robin went to a Tamaranian version of an Italian restaurant. Robin and Starfire both ordered some kind of penne with this spicy Tamaranian sauce that ended out being excellent even for Robin.

" This is delicious!" Robin complemented while taking a finishing bite.

" I used to have it all the time," Starfire told him, happy that he liked the food. Starfire and Robin both enjoyed being alone with each other at this restaurant; it was a nice side effect that barely anyone else from Tamaran chose to come here tonight.

**Later that night**

It was nearing bedtime and Robin decided to go and say goodnight to Starfire so he walked down the hall into her room. She of course had the best room because after all she was the princess of Tamaran; she even had an extra bed. Starfire had a worried look on her face.

" What's wrong?" Robin asked startling her because she did not see him walk in.

" I'm worried Flare will attack overnight," she told him.

" Want me to stay here?" Robin asked pointing to the extra bed. Starfire nodded, but Robin didn't get into bed quite yet. Robin slowly leaned in toward Starfire and let his lips rest on hers. Starfire was startled, but she soon returned the kiss. Still while kissing Robin Starfire stood up from her bed where she was sitting and Robin slipped his hands around her back, she did the same and the kiss lasted for about a minute. Robin broke away first. " I'll protect you from anything," he unsteadily told her. Starfire's blushed a dark shade of red.

" Really?" Starfire asked.

" Really," Robin said to her, " you want to know why?"

" Why?" she asked.

" Because you are the girl of my dreams and I love you," Robin said now his voice was more confident.

" I love you too, and I've always loved you, but I could never admit it," Starfire confessed.

" Me too," Robin agreed as he walked over to the other bed slipped off his shoes and climbed onto the soft Tamaranian bed. " Tomorrow we'll expose Flare," Robin explained to her before they both fell asleep.

I would like some more reviews please!


End file.
